I Can't Believe
by IxRavensBloodxI
Summary: *SLASH* Chapter 4 - Where is everyone going? WIP
1. Please no...

I Can't Believe Harry Potter Slash Fanfiction Written by Raven  
  
Author's Note: Tell me if this story sucks...I'll try to improve it. This is going to be a long fic also. Hopefully. I have no idea where this should go, ideas welcome. Disclaimer: Don't own the characters! Damn. Wish I did. Warning: This is SLASH. Boy on boy action here little ones. This fic also has rape in it so if you can't deal, off you go then!  
  
  
  
He heard crying. Quiet sobs coming from the right of him. Ron blinked his eyes open as he heard a gasp for breath. Harry. He laid there a while longer getting himself put together, before getting ready to go over to his best friend.  
  
Ron grappled around for his wand, took a deep breath and threw the coverlet off himself, he got out of bed a tiptoed to the other one next to him. He pushed the curtains to the side and saw the outline of Harry in his bed, curled up in the fetal position.  
  
"Harry? You all right mate?"  
  
Silence, except for some sniveling. Shutting the curtains behind him once again and casting a silencing charm around the small area, Ron lifted Harry's covers and got in. This had been happening since the beginning of the new year. Harry would wake up from a horrible nightmare, and Ron could feel Harry's pain and wake up also. The first night he had no clue what to do, until Harry had called out to him, begging him to comfort him. Of course, Ron couldn't ignore him when he sounded so pitiful and scared. So that first night he climbed in bed with Harry and wrapped his long gangly arms around his best friend, making him feel safe. Just like now.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I'm right here for you, I won't leave you." Harry turned around in Ron's arms and burrowed into the redhead's warm body. He rested his head against Ron's collarbone, sighing deeply.  
  
"Everything will be all right." Ron ran his hand through the messy black hair. He could feel Harry's breath run along his skin, and his breathing quickened slightly. Harry had no clue that Ron wanted him. Not just as a friend, but as a lover. Ron only just admitted to himself that he was head- over-feet in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. Everything they had been through with each other had made him love the beautiful green-eyed boy more. Ron kissed his forehead gently.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want you to go back to your bed." He looked up at Ron's face and could barely make out a nod.  
  
"I'll stay here." They laid quietly with each other, feeling a peacefulness wash over them. Ron had the strongest urge to press his lips to Harry's. I want him to know that I lo-...No, I just want to kiss him right now. I'll tell him, but not toni-...I want to kiss him...  
  
"Harry? Do you think I could..." He trailed off feeling embarrassed. " Do you think I could, um, could I borrow your Transfigurations homework?" Ugh! That's not it! "I haven't, er...finished it and you know how McGonagall gets when you don't have her work done..." That's *not* what you wanted to ask!  
  
"Sure, I'll give it to you at breakfast."  
  
"Thanks." Well, I did need to see his homework...Just ask already you git! He won't get mad...Well,I think he won't...  
  
"Er, Harry? Can I, um, canigiveyouakiss?" The last part of the questioned was very slurred and he flushed brilliantly in the dark. Please, please please please! He heard a soft giggle muffled into his neck.  
  
"Did you just ask if you could kiss me?"  
  
"Er, yeah. I did." His face radiated heat, he was blushing so badly. "Can I?"  
  
Harry giggled again. "I've never kissed anyone before. You'll be the first, and well, go ahead if you really want too..."  
  
Ron swallowed nervously. He leaned forward as in slow motion, gently pressing his lips to Harry's. He could feel the lips under his respond, pressing back lightly. His hand ran up Harry's side, along his neck, cupping his cheek. His tongue flicked against lips and they slowly parted for him. Oh, this is heaven.  
  
Ron pressed his body firmly against Harry and leaned his weight on him until he was aligned perfectly on top of him. His hands tangled themselves in black locks and his tongue fought fiercely with Harry's. Ron wanted to memorize this very moment, this moment was perfect. This moment I will never forget, I will remember it on my death bed.  
  
He broke off to breath. Harry was gasping underneath him. "That was wonderful Ron. Will you please ki-..." He stopped as Ron attacked his neck with his mouth, biting and nipping and suckling.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I've wanted this. For so long." All Harry could do was moan as Ron bit down into his shoulder. Ron ran a hand down to the buttons of the pajama top Harry was wearing and starting to maneuver them out of the holes. Once that barrier was gone he sat up and pulled he own shirt over his head. Ron leaned back over and lay his lips across Harry's. Then he moved upwards and kissed each of his eyelids. Salt lingered there from the tears that were shed earlier. Licking his lips, Ron straddled Harry's thighs and ran his hands over the boy's chest, flicking his nipples lightly. Harry tensed.  
  
"I don't think I want to d-..." He was cut off yet again as Ron forcibly shoved his tongue back into the wet warm that was his mouth. Ron's hand strayed lower, and played with the waistband of the cotton pants. He hand slid into the them, rubbing against Harry's hip.  
  
"I want you Harry." The words were said softly into his ear. Ron nipped his earlobe, kissed it, then moved below to the soft flesh under and began to make a mark. He thrust his hips lightly making Harry aware of his erection.  
  
"No, Ron. Gerroff." Harry pushed at Ron's chest to get him away, but he didn't budge. "I said get off Ron."  
  
"I want you Harry..." This time it was whispered against his throat. He reached down and cupped Harry in his hand.  
  
"Ron! Get, get the hell off me!" Harry grabbed Ron's hand and yanked it away from him. Then he pushed him again and finally he sat up. Harry glared at him. Ron couldn't see, but could definitely feel it. He didn't care. "I think you should go back to your bed Ron."  
  
"No." The word was somewhat growled and it surprised Harry. "I'm not going back to my bed. I'm staying here with you. I want you Harry and I am going to have you."  
  
Ron bent down to kiss him, but Harry moved his head to the side. Ron tried again. Harry avoided it. Ron growled, and grabbed Harry's chin and held him still while he fused their mouth's together. Harry started to struggle, and was about to start hitting, but Ron got hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head.  
  
"Harry, you're going to behave. Okay? I don't want to hurt you. We're going to do this. Relax." Ron extended his hand and started to pull Harry's pants and boxers off.  
  
"Stop! Ron, I don't want to do this! Plea-..."  
  
"Shush." He ran his hand up Harry's shaft. "Everything's going to be fine..." He wrapped his hand around him. "this is going to feel great if you'll just let it." He pumped slowly.  
  
"God, Ron stop!" Harry bucked up trying to get away. He tried to move he legs but they were underneath Ron. Tears sprang to his eyes and they slowly started to drip down the side of his face. I don't want this...  
  
Ron fisted Harry trying to get his new, yet unwilling, lover to shoot. Harry was moaning and sobbing, still trying to get away. I'll make him feel good, so he won't try and fight.  
  
Ron held his hands tightly, he leaned down and kissed him as he felt Harry tense finally and spray his load into Ron's hand. Giving Harry's lips a last light kiss, he smiled, wiping his hand on the side of the bed.  
  
"Now, Harry, will you stop fighting me? I'm not through yet, and I don't want to have to bind you." Harry nodded dejectedly. Ron moved to the side of him. "Good. Now, love, spread your legs for me. Come on now, don't make me do it." Legs were slowly parted. Ron removed his shorts and lay between Harry's open legs.  
  
He stared down at his best friend, if you could call him that now, taking in his beauty. Even when he was weeping he was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Ron kissed Harry's cheek. Harry whimpered.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"C-can we please st-stop?"  
  
"Now why ask a silly thing like that? Of course we're not going to stop. I was just letting you rest, love." Ron started to touch him again. His hand slipped down past his scrotum and felt around for his hot little hole. Finding it, he rubbed it gently. Harry wiggled around. Ron removed his hand and looked around the bed for his wand, finding it under the pillow, he pointed it at Harry's canal and whispered "Lubricus..."  
  
Harry yelped and his hips jerked upwards from the cold that entered him. He slowly started to inch away from Ron, he didn't want him to touch him again. Ron saw and grabbed him forcing on his back. He positioned himself at the entrance. "Harry, don't try." He growled, "Or next time, I will resort to hurting you."  
  
Ron held his wrists at his side, digging them into the bed. He pushed his hips forward slowly, letting his head pop past the ring of muscle. Harry screamed and clamped down immediately. "No, no please stop...don't do this. Get out get out! It hurts..." The lubrication wasn't helping, more tears fell from his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Relax..." Ron groaned and pushed again. Harry felt like he was ripping in two. He started struggling against Ron. " That's it." He let go of one of Harry wrists and smacked him across the face. There was a resounding slap and Harry's bawling. He rubbed Harry's cheek softly. "Don't make me hit you again."  
  
Ron lowered his entire body down onto Harry and nibbled at his neck as he pushed in deeper. "You're so tight, so hot. I love you, Harry. You're mine. B'long to me..." He thrust hard one more time and he was deeply seated inside Harry's body.  
  
Harry lay there in agony. "Hurts Ron, stop...no..get..out..." He words slurred and he couldn't feel anything but the pain. Ron started to move in and out slowly, then faster, little by little. "No..more, can't stand...it...stop...please..."  
  
" S'okay 'Arry. S'fine. Perfect." Ron started pumping harder, his arms wrapped around Harry's back and he grasped his shoulders. He pushed Harry harder onto him with his arms every time he rammed into him. He picked up his pace. Ron was driving so hard into him now that the headboard started to shake with the bed. Harry starting to scream out nonstop when he felt something rip on the inside.  
  
" Ron! Please STOP! You're hurting me!"  
  
" S'fine, love. S'wonder *groan* ful..." Everything was mumbled into Harry's neck. Sweat was dripping off both of them. Ron untangled one arm from behind Harry and reached down to jerk him off.  
  
" Don't *sob* t-touch me!" Harry tried in vain to stop feeling the little pleasure Ron was giving him by fondling him. Please, please! Let this be over soon...  
  
Harry's throat was so sore he couldn't scream anymore, he body went limp and he just stared out into space. Ron was still pounding his small, lithe body, and pumping his erection. Out of nowhere his orgasm was upon him, all he could do was buck up once and clamp down his muscles tighter, bringing on Ron's climax as well. Ron let go a roar as he shot his load into Harry's once again limp form. He pumped a few more time milking himself, then collapsed on Harry.  
  
"Oh...'Arry. So wonderful...Love you..." Ron took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he went into a light dose. Harry just lay there still staring off into nothingness... 


	2. Leave me alone!

I Can't Believe Harry Potter Slash Fanfiction by Raven  
  
Author's Note: Am I disturbing you? Good! ^_^ I am evil, I know.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine! Shite...  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy on boy action here little ones. This fic also has rape in it so if you can't deal, off you go then!  
  
And since ff.net doesn't put the italics in on my stories, or bold lettering...growl.. // Someone's thoughts \\ Someone's little voice  
  
  
  
/God I feel like shite.../ Ron's mind slowly came into consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. He wiped the drool away from him chin and he ran his hand up his chest noticing the he wore no shirt. He looked down and found him self completely starkers. /What the hell happened?/ Ron gazed around once more. /This isn't my bed.../ Everything came rushing back to him in a split second.  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
~  
  
After Ron had fallen asleep, Harry lay there hating him. Wishing with all his heart that he had never met Ron five years ago. Actually starting to wish that he had chosen Malfoy.../Harry, get a hold of yourself. You need to get out of here before Ron wakes up! You don't have any idea what he'll do next!/  
  
Harry gently pushed Ron onto his back, off of him. He sat up and felt around for his boxers. Finding them, he slipped them back up legs. Then he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and went around to his trunk. Lifting the lid up and glancing at Ron's unconscious form, Harry grabbed some clothes, his wand, and his invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry dressed quickly and slipped out of the curtains surrounding he bed, casting a look around the room, his eyes falling lastly on his own bed, Harry went through the dorm door down to the common room.  
  
/I need to get out of here. I feel like I'm suffocating./ Harry dashed through the common room and out of the portrait hole. Wrapping his invisibility cloak around him securely, Harry went down to the entrance of Hogwarts and outside. Taking a huge breath of the crisp clean air he made his way slowly to the lake.  
  
Harry could see the giant squid dancing in the moonlight, and he sat down by the lake's edge. /Damn you, Ron. I can't believe you'd do something like that./ Tears flew from his eyes. He brought his legs to his chest, buried his face into his knees and wept until well after the sun rose.  
  
~  
  
" 'Mione! 'Mione!" Ron ran into the Gryffindor table. "Ow ow ow... 'Mione, have you seen Harry?" He rubbed his knee, "I really *really* need to speak with him!" He stared at her hopefully.  
  
"No, Ron, I haven't. Not today. Why? What happened?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously over her gigantic book.  
  
"Er..." Ron glanced guiltily down, "Nothing happened. I just need to talk to Harry." He kicked the floor with the toe of his shoe. Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly.  
  
"You'll have to wait to see him in class. We have charms in fifteen minutes, and you can go looking everywhere for him and then show up late. So sit down and eat something." Hermione went back to reading about the Decree of 1767, which stated you couldn't decapitate any werewolves just because you were having a bad day.  
  
Ron sat dejectedly, and spooned some eggs onto him plate. /God, Harry. I hope your all right./  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, just as everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry was making his way back up to his dorm room. He felt dirty and wanted to take a hot shower without being interrupted. Harry felt as if he was just plopped in troll droppings and was forced to roll around in them. He felt like he wanted to rip off ten layers of his skin, and hide in the shadows for the rest of his life.  
  
Harry gave a deep mournful sigh as he undressed and turned on the hot water tap full blast. He stepped under the flow and let the water run over his small body giving it a red tinge. / Last night never happened. Ron never would have done that. It was all a horrible nightmare./ He raised his head to the tap and let the water burn his face. / Yes, only a nightmare./  
  
\Do you really believe that, Harry?/  
  
/Yes, I do. Nothing like that would ever happen.\  
  
\Don't lie to yourself.\  
  
Harry growled. He never liked that little voice in his head, because it was always right. But, it always pestered him, in everything, right or wrong. He hated it now, as much as he hated Ro-. /Stop!/ Harry tried to make his mind go blank. Blank was good. When your mind had no thoughts, you couldn't get sad. Or angry. Harry was doing a good job at it, when he heard a small cough from the door way.  
  
Harry twirled around, slipped on the water and landed hard on his already sore behind. Looking down at him with sympathy in his blue eyes, was Ron.  
  
~  
  
/I can't stand this./ Ron had only sat down five minutes ago and he already wanted to leave to go look for Harry. / I don't care if I'm late./ He got up hurriedly and left the Great Hall, hearing Hermione's 'Ron! Where are you going?', and choosing to ignore it.  
  
/Maybe Harry's back in the dorm?/ Ron thought. He ran up the stairways and down the halls to the portrait of the Fat Lady, panting slightly.  
  
"Hello. Can you tell me if Harry came back here after everyone left?"  
  
"Why, yes he did young man. He looked absolutely awful!" Ron cringed at the last words.  
  
"Thank you. Superfluous." Ron muttered the password, feeling like his heart was ripping in two from knowing he caused and was causing Harry pain. He trudged up the stairs toward his dorm having little to no idea what he would say to Harry. He didn't think a simple 'I'm sorry' would help in the least. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't cast Avada Kedavra on him the moment he saw him.  
  
Once he was in the dorm, Ron cast his eyes about the room. He walked slowly to Harry's bed and opened the curtains. No Harry. Ron strained his ears and he heard water running. /He's showering./  
  
/God, a naked, wet Harry...Must see him.../ He scampered towards the bathroom doors and silently opened them making sure that Harry didn't here him enter.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open at the site. Water was slowly running down Harry tight, lithe form. Steam rising around him, almost trying to protect him from prying eyes. He saw Harry run his hands slowly through his hair. /Oh, I want him so much./ Ron's eyes glazed over a bit, and he could feel a stirring in his loins.\No! Not a good idea right now!\  
  
Ron coughed, making himself known. Harry reeled around quickly, and ended up with his bottom connecting with the floor with a loud smacking sound. Ron's eyes lost the lusty gaze in them as he saw the scared look on the boy face. / How could I have ever done something that horrible to my best friend?/  
  
~  
  
They stayed absolutely still, no one moving a single inch. Water still beat down on Harry's naked form, Ron shifted from foot to foot looking increasingly nervous. Neither of them knew what to say, but the silence was unbearable, and Ron was the first to break it.  
  
"Harry?" At the sound of his name, he threw himself at the wall behind him, trying to get as far away from Ron as possible in this bathroom. He stared on with lurid horror, as Ron, took a cautious step forward. He smashed himself closer to the wall, hoping that if he pushed hard enough he would go through it. Ron took another step. Harry's eyes widened in terrorized fascination as he wondered how in blazing hell could Ron even *think* of coming near him.  
  
"Stay back..." Harry croaked, flinging his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the beast standing in front of him. /Yes, Harry, it really happened. I won't lie to myself. He rap-/  
  
"Harry, please..." Ron treaded forward slowly, not unnoticed by Harry.  
  
He felt, though couldn't see, Ron right above him. He felt Ron reaching out to touch him. Harry shot forward with a cry, on his knees toward the door, not wanting to be anywhere near Ron. He didn't get very far, Ron grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around his arms and chest. He screamed.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me! Let me go! Let go!" Harry clawed at Ron's arms but Ron only held Harry closer to his body trying to soothe him, as Harry let out heart wrenching sobs.  
  
"Calm down Harry! I'm not going to hurt you. Please settle down. Please... Harry...I'm sorry. I never meant to do that." Ron rocked them back and forth gently, as Harry's sobs echoed of the tiled walls back at them.  
  
"Leggo Ron. P-please..." Harry's voice mumbled. Ron leaned his head on the back of Harry's neck, the wet hairs tickling his forehead softly.  
  
"Listen to me. I'm sorry, I never meant for anything like that to happen. I never meant to hurt you Harry. I love you, I never meant to cause you pain. I'm sorry..." Ron's voice was muffled by Harry's skin.  
  
Harry had quieted down, and stared out straight ahead into nothing, his mind was blank as he tried to forget where he was. Ron was still rocking them slowly, and his words were a whispered gentle breeze against Harry's damp skin.  
  
"I'm sorry...so sorry. Harry..." Ron began to nuzzle into Harry's back softly. "Forgive me, love...sorry..." His voice took on a breathy air, and he could feeling something twitching between his legs. /Oh, Harry.../ "Harry...so sorry..." He placed a firm kiss at the base of Harry's neck.  
  
That's when Harry's mind came back into focus. Ron's grip had loosened, and he wrenched himself out of the confining arms around him.  
  
"No!" he screamed, " Don't you ever touch me again!" Harry stood up, and faced Ron, spitting with rage. " I can't believe you! I hate you! If you ever, *ever* think of even laying so much as a finger on me again, I will kill you in the worst possible way!" His emerald eyes flashed with fury.  
  
Ron kneeling on the floor, looked up at Harry, shocked out of his mind that he had almost let something like that happen again. He was speechless. Harry grabbed his glasses, and his wand, and stormed out of the bathroom naked and dripping.  
  
Harry went to his bed, ripped off his bedding, threw it at Ron's bed, and shut his curtains around it. Then he started to cast every sealing charm he knew, so Ron couldn't get to him again, at all. Right after that, some silencing charms, blocking all sounds that came in and all that came out. Finally he fell on to his bed, tears streaming down his face, exhausted. He wouldn't be going to classes today.  
  
~  
  
Ron got up off the bathroom floor, and walked into the dorm. He noticed a pile of red cloth throw near his bed. He walked over to it. / Shite, S'Arry's sheets.../ He went over to the shut curtains around Harry's bed. He called out softly.  
  
"Mate?" Nothing. /I guess he won't be talking to me for a while.../ Ron thought sadly. He went over to his bed and lay down, facing Harry's. /I messed up royally, again.../ He sighed.  
  
~  
  
AN: Oi! What will happen to Harry and Ron? Will 'Mione find out? And should Draco even come into the picture? Tell me what you think! 


	3. What did you do...?

I Can't Believe Harry Potter Slash Fanfiction by Raven  
  
Author's Note: I was on vaca, and I thought I get chaps 3 *and* 4 done. But I only managed a pretty dull 3rd chap. I promise better ones, but I just didn't know how to bring Draco and Mione in this bloody fic!  
  
I wish I may I wish I might have this fic done tonight! (Yeah fricking right...)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy on boy action here little ones. This fic also has rape in it so if you can't deal, off you go then!  
  
And since ff.net doesn't put the italics in on my stories, or bold lettering...growl.. // Someone's thoughts \\ Someone's little voice  
  
  
  
I watch him from across the Great Hall. It has been a week since I confessed my feelings for him, if only to myself. A week where he has stopped talking with the Weasel, only conversing with that silly Mudblood. Even that is limited. I think I would be a much better companion.  
  
In a week, he has deteriorated rapidly. I see him there, picking at his food, and ignoring what Granger is saying. It doesn't look like he has had any sleep at all. He looks like a corpse walking, with bags hanging from his eyes. Those emerald eyes he has, are always on the floor. I don't know of the last time he actually looked someone in the eye.  
  
I hear talk around school, that he doesn't talk to anyone other than a few select Gryffindor 5th years. I haven't heard his voice since last week. Not an insult one from those once ruby lips of his. So, I've stopped pestering him, if only for a while. Content on watching him from afar, and even though seeing very little.  
  
For the past week, I've been wanting to take him away, and hide him under my bed, so he would only belong to me. Not to this horrible world. I'd take him out and he would be wholly mine in the night. I'd show him what it was like to be loved by a Malfoy.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking if the Great Harry Potter! I shouldn't, but I am. I'm in love with the righteous Gryffindork brat. I'm Draco Malfoy for gods' sake! I should be in love with a pureblooded Slytherin *girl*! But, I've already had this speech with myself, I don't need to go through it again. It's most tiring.  
  
I think I shall buy something for him. Send it to him anonymously. Maybe it'll cheer him up, to know that someone cares for him. Maybe it won't.  
  
So, until I think of a perfect something for him, I'll shall just sit here and watch Potter.  
  
~  
  
"Harry, please, tell me what's wrong." I begged him once again.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione. Read your book." His voice is barely above a whisper. Harry continues looking down into his plate of untouched food. He pokes his bacon.  
  
Harry doesn't talk to Ron anymore. I haven't a clue why. I've asked Ron, but he gets this horrible guilty look on his face and becomes quiet. I know he has something to do with Harry and how he is acting nowadays.  
  
Harry refuses to acknowledge Ron at all. I bring Ron up into the, one- sided, conversation, and the little that Harry speaks disappears altogether. His face becomes dark and I swear I think he's trying not to cry.  
  
A week ago, everything was great. A week ago, the three of us were almost joined at the hip. A week ago I didn't have to worry about Harry every second. I think he has gone into depression. And I think that if he doesn't tell someone what has happened to him, he might do something drastic. I do not want to think about what exactly.  
  
I lay a hand on his arm, and he looks up at me. I smile sadly at him, wanting to help him so much. He tries a little smile on, but it doesn't help, it looks forced.  
  
He looks down at his plate again, and pokes the eggs there. That's all he's done with his food, poked it. Last time I saw him actually put something edible in his mouth was three days ago. Maybe I should go to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
As I'm thinking about what to say to the Headmaster, I hear a voice behind me.  
  
"Harry? I need to talk to you." I look behind me and there's Ron staring straight at Harry. I whip my head around to Harry, and he's frozen stiff. It's like someone cast a freezing charm on him, but slowly he turns his face towards Ron. I see his eyes and they are filled with fear and fury.  
  
Harry gets up, ignoring Ron, and walks away. I sit there taking this in. Then I get up myself and grab Ron's arm, dragging him behind me, up to Harry who's at the Great Hall's doors. Then I roughly grab him by the upper are too, and dragged them both squawking out of the hall.  
  
"I don't care what you think! I'm not letting go of you two until you tell me what's wrong!" I yell at them as I pull them angrily into an unused classroom. I practically throw them into desks. " Now, let me hear it."  
  
Harry sits stiffly in his desk looking at his hands and shaking slightly. Ron casts glances between Harry, me, and the floor. I stand there with my arms crossed, ready to start growling soon if one of them does not start speaking.  
  
I am about to start yelling again when I hear Harry whisper quietly, " Ron's a monster like the Dursleys, and I don't want anything to do with him anymore." He continues to stare at hands. I look at Ron, and he has his head lowered.  
  
"Ron a monster?" Harry nods his head slowly, "What did he do?" I hear a choked sob come from Harry. I stare at him is surprise as I saw a tears fall, "What did you do to him, Ron?" I whisper as I walk over to Harry slowly. I wrap my arms around him as he starts to cry. "What happened?" Ron and I lock eyes. He keeps trying to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. Harry shakes in my arms violently.  
  
"H-he.. r-ra-...I..c-can't say..." Harry's voice is muffled by my shoulder. I look down at him and run my hand soothingly on his back, trying to settle him.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. Don't cry. We'll get this all sorted out and everything will be better...Shh.." Ron sits there tensing up when he hears Harry's voice.  
  
Ron turns toward window, "I'm sorry, Harry..." Ron doesn't get very far though. Harry pulls out of my arms and starts to yell at Ron.  
  
"No you're not! You tried to do it again! And if Hermione wasn't here, I bet you'd be on me right now! Trying to rip my clothes off! And trying to..to...to..." Harry trails off, little energy he had gone. He starts to pace the room in a bit of daze. I sit there on my arse putting what Harry had said together. I am totally speechless. Ron tried to...? Or had he already...?  
  
"Harry," Ron walks over to him slowly, and Harry shows him his back, "Harry, look at me." He won't, " Look at me!" Ron screams. Harry slowly turns to him, face hard as stone, "Whatever I did, it won't happen again..." Ron reaches a hand out to touch Harry's cheek, and Harry lets him, "I know I shouldn't, but I'm asking you for your forgiveness." Ron runs a thumb over the drying tears on Harry's face. They stare at each other, forgetting that I was still there.  
  
"Get away from me, Weasley," Harry's voice is stone, "I don't want a rat like you near me." He spits into Ron's face. Then he goes to the door and walks out of the room.  
  
~  
  
I can't believe he had the nerve! I hate him! Hate him, hate him, hate him! I'm going to go to the Headmaster and asked to be transferred out of my dormitory. I don't think I can stand to be in that place with him any longer! I haven't had a wink of sleep since I passed out on my bed a week ago. I've been too scared, even though I've cast so many charms around my bed, that not even Voldemort could get in!  
  
Stupid gargoyle! Why won't you let me pass? If I could I would blow you to bits! I hate you too! Stupid Gargoyle!  
  
Where are you Professor Dumbledore? Why won't you come out of your office? I need to talk to you! And I don't know your bloody password! Stupid passwords! I hate those bloody things too!  
  
I feel like screaming! I feel like ripping something to pieces. I want to hurt something! I want to tear it to shreds after I hurt it!  
  
I'm going outside, since the bloody Headmaster won't answer his gargoyle, stupid bloody thing! I'm going to go outside and scream my lungs out! I need to scream my fricking life away!  
  
~  
  
Harry ran from the stone gargoyle that blocked the way to the Headmasters office. He ran down the staircases, and hallways and past a few 3rd years, who yelped as he pushed them out of his way. He made his way out into the daytime, and out to the lake. Slowing down his running to a complete stop, he starting to scream out his pain into the cool morning air.  
  
Harry screamed, scaring birds out of their trees and making the Giant Squid surface to see what was all the racket. He let his voice echo over the land until his voice had disappeared. He screamed on afterwards even though no sound came out, doubling over at the burning in his abused throat. He screamed until he finally passed out from the lack of oxygen.  
  
So, of course he didn't notice the figure that picked up his small frame, and carried him under a large tree. He didn't notice that the figure ran his hands gently through his messy hair, trying to smooth it down somewhat. Or that the figure let his finger play lightly over his red face, brushing over his scar lovingly. Didn't notice the figure take off his cloak and wrap it around him, and make sure he was comfortable even though he slept on not knowing.  
  
Harry Potter didn't notice Draco Malfoy pull out a book, and sit down leaning against the tree, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
~  
  
Ron sat in the common room, depressed. Harry hated him, Hermione hated him, and he, himself, hated him. He sat in an armchair, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, staring into the fire.  
  
After Harry had left, Ron had wiped the spit from his face. He started to go after him, when Hermione finally made herself remembered, by starting to yell at him at the top of her lungs. Cursing his living and dying breath she had also stormed out of the forgotten classroom. He had plopped himself into a desk, buried his face into his arms and cried his wretched heart out.  
  
Now he was in the common room, everyone somewhere else on this beautiful day. Ron had no idea where Harry was, nor Hermione, and he thought that it was better that way for now. At least he had a few more hours to live.  
  
/I can't believe Harry and Hermione haven't kill me yet.../  
  
~  
  
/I can't believe that Ron would do such a thing.../  
  
~  
  
/I can't believe that Harry would waste his breath on the Weasel.../  
  
~  
  
/ I can't believe that Malfoy he sitting here by my side reading a book..../  
  
~  
  
AN: Which ending will I start at next? What will happen with Harry and Draco? And will Dumbledore ever find out what happenes in his boys' dorm room? Why don't you take a guess and review? 


	4. Are you bonkers?

I Can't Believe Harry Potter Slash Fanfiction by Raven  
  
Author's Note: Sigh, my parents are taking me to all these places. And I hate it! I have to be away from my comp. So dreadful! So, yeah thanks for all the reviews! Yay! Keep 'em coming!  
  
I wish I may I wish I might have this fic done tonight!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy on boy action here little ones. This fic also has rape in it so if you can't deal, off you go then!  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and he had to shut them quickly. The freaking sun was shining right in his eyes.  
  
"Shite!"  
  
"Oh, so you're awake finally?" Harry heard the voice off to his left, and he opened his eyes again. Shielding his vision from the sun, he turned to look at the figure sitting next to him.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry's voice was all deep and crackly from sleeping. He had that horrible morning taste in his mouth, even though, it wasn't morning. "What are you doing here." He tried to swallow the taste, but to no avail. Damn.  
  
"Well," Draco snapped his book shut. " I found you sleeping in the grass, while I was on a stroll." Draco faced Harry with an innocent smile on his face. "And, I just *couldn't* leave you there to be eaten by one of Hagrid's unruly creatures, now could I?"  
  
"Funny..." Harry let his back fall to the ground with a thump, and threw an arm over his eyes. " Ugh." He had the most horrid headache in all of history. "Hey, since you're just sitting there being a lump, why don't you cast a spell to cure my headache. Eh..."  
  
"Don't you know how to by now, you great oaf? I would think the Great Har-"  
  
"I know how! Ooohh...not good to yell..." Harry groaned a bit more, "I'm afraid if I cast it all do it all wrong and turn my hair bloody pink." He raised his arm a bit to look at Malfoy, "I'm hoping you won't do that on purpose now."  
  
"Oh, I was thinking of making your ears ten times bigger than they already are." He gazed at Harry's ears, "Not like *that* would make a difference."  
  
"Prat..."  
  
"Oh, go on ask nicely, Potter, and I promise not to blow your face to bits." A smile played fleetingly on his lips.  
  
"God, okay. Malfoy, if you have a nice bone, or even a semi-non-malicious bone, would you please cast a charm to get rid of my headache?" Harry prayed he would, he didn't think he could move at all.  
  
Draco's lips spread widely at that, "Okay, my dear Harry... Dolor Deletium." He cast the spell on Harry's temple. Harry could feel a light warmth swarm around the pain, that happened to be most of his brain, and the warmth and the pain evaporate slowly.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh..." Harry took a deep breath and lay still, enjoying a few moments of peace. He was just about to go into a light doze when he was shaken gently.  
  
"Harry, I think you should stay awake. It's not very wise to sleep the whole day. Throw off your schedule and all you know." Draco was leaning over him. Harry moved the arm over his eyes and dropped it on the grass over his head.  
  
"I didn't know you cared." Draco let loose one of his psychotic smiles.  
  
"I do." Harry stared at him bewildered. The blonde haired boy laughed loudly and stood up. "Hey, I feel like doing something, want to come along?" Harry face did a whole dance of emotions, finally settling on freaked-out-ness.  
  
"Uh...Gone bonkers lately, Malfoy? Or have you forgotten we don't spend time with each other intentionally?" Draco cast him a malicious smirk.  
  
"What? Afraid to spend the afternoon with your Abominable Slytherin Nemesis?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that!" He held out his hand for Harry's. "Come on you git, take my hand. I don't want to stand here all day." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry took his pale hand cautiously. Draco yanked him to his feet, and his body was pulled up right next to Draco's. Harry's head rushed with blood. He lost his footing a bit, and stumbled into Draco, making them tumble back down to the earth in a heap.  
  
/Oh, this feels deliciously perfect!/ Draco's thoughts raced, as Harry's body rubbed against him. His body answered slightly to Harry's without Harry's knowledge.  
  
Finally Harry laid still. His mind felt like it fell from a hundred foot dropped, and landed in a patch of cacti. That's what you get for getting up to fast and then falling back down right after.  
  
/My poor head.../ Harry's voice whined.  
  
"I'm not your bed." Draco voice was heard a bit off to Harry's left ear. "Please remove yourself. You're not as light as you think!" Harry felt hands shove him. He quickly picked himself up, mumbling an apology.  
  
Draco stood up, dusting himself off, and regretting he said anything. He still wanted to be pinned under Harry's lithe form.  
  
Harry's back was to him, and he could see that his neck was a deep red color. He chuckled.  
  
"Embarrassed are we?" /Now why would he be embarrassed?/ "Have a little crush?"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"It's only natural, to be attracted to a fine specimen, such as myself." Draco made a show of straightening his sleeves, and flicking hair out of his face so his long neck was presented lustfully.  
  
Harry's eyes were drawn to that neck, to that delicate skin. He flushed red again. He chuckled nervously.  
  
"Get over yourself, Malfoy."  
  
Draco gave him a mock glare and the started off towards the castle. "We need to go get my cloak and then we can go to Hogsmeade. Pick up some things for hols." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry up then!"  
  
Harry jogged to catch up to him.  
  
~  
  
Dumbledore stared out the window at two boys walking back towards Hogwarts together.  
  
/Well, finally.../ His wrinkled face lit up with a soft smile.  
  
~  
  
Hermione paced around the Library.  
  
/What to do, what to do?/ Even though she knew there was nothing in there to help her with what happened with distressed Harry, she used the place as her sanctuary.  
  
/If I go to the Headmaster and tell what's happened, I'll get Ron expelled! Not that he doesn't deserve it that slimy git!/ She walked past a row of Muggle books, her fingers ran along their spines unconsciously /If I just let it be, he may try to do it again.../  
  
She absentminded plucked a book from the selves, and flipped through it. /I think, maybe I should talk with Harry first. Let him decide. I wonder where he is, poor boy.../  
  
~  
  
They stood outside Slytherin Common room. Arguing.  
  
"You're not serious!"  
  
"I am so! So stop being a coward!"  
  
"They're going to lynch me as soon as I step in there!"  
  
"No, they won't!"  
  
"Yes they wi-"  
  
"Idiot! I'm right here with you, they aren't going to tear you to pieces and roast you!"  
  
"That makes me feel real safe!"  
  
"Oh! Stop being such a prat!"  
  
Harry growled in the back of his throat.  
  
"If they kill me, I swear I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life!"  
  
Draco laughed, yet again. "Stop being so dramatic, Golden Boy." He turned to the portrait, "Culebra." The portrait swung opened slowly, acting as if it was a four-hundred year old wizard with arthritis. Draco grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled him into the common room. The people in there didn't even know the two had entered. They would have stayed ignorant of the fact that the infamous (to them anyway) Harry Potter was in their common room, until that said boy's shin wanted to say hello to a near by coffee table.  
  
"SHITE!" All eyes turned to him. All eyes glared. "What?" You could hear crickets.  
  
"Nothing to see! Nothing to see! Go back to your work people..." Draco still having hold of Harry's arm, flounced across the room, and up the stairs to his dormitory, rolling his eyes.  
  
Once safely inside the 5th years dorm room, Harry let out a whoosh of air, "Well, that was close..." He turned to Draco, he was eyeing him.  
  
"Whatever you say, Gryffindork." He went to his closet and pulled out a cloak, wrapping it around himself. He pulled out another one, throwing it at Harry. Then walked to his bedside table and took a bag of coins off the top of it, hiding it inside of his school robes.  
  
"So, aren't you going to put it on?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you really that dense? Put the cloak on, and let's get going!"  
  
"Oh. Okay." Harry drew the cloak around himself and then just stood there. Draco shook his head and headed for the door. Harry followed, not wanting to be left in the Slytherin dormitories. He didn't know what kind of monsters would come out from under the beds.  
  
Once down in the common room, all eyes turned to Harry. Again.  
  
"Uh, hi." Harry lowered his gaze to the floor, and rushed in front of Draco and out of the common room. Draco scowled at everybody who made eye contact with him.  
  
They went through the twisted corridors and out of the Enterance Hall, and to the school's gates. They continued walking silently all the way to Hogsmeade. They stopped to look around the busy town.  
  
Harry clapped both of his hands together, grinning.  
  
"All right, where are we off to?"  
  
~  
  
Ron sat on his bed doodling on a piece of spare parchment. He was trying to keep his mind clear. He didn't want to start thinking *those* thoughts again. Those thoughts were poison. He had no idea how he got contaminated with them. No idea how they seeped into his bloodstream.  
  
Ron's blue eyes kept straying to Harry's bed. He couldn't help it, it was like the bed was a magnet, and his eyes were the negative force that was attracted to the positive force. No, let's take something back.  
  
His whole body was the negative force.  
  
Ron stood up and walked around the dorm. Hands on hips, and eyes on the bed. He walked around it, glaring at the rumpled bed. Then stepped closer to it. Slowly. He knew that the bed wouldn't run away scampering, but he felt it giving off a hateful aura to him. He sighed, and reached out a hand to the comforter that wanted to slip off the mattress.  
  
"Hey bu-ddy!" He snatched his hand back to his chest, whirling around to face Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Uh, hi guys?"  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Hogsmeade by now!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well, come on then!" Seamus and Dean each grabbed an arm and hauled him out of the dorm.  
  
~  
  
AN: What will Harry and Draco buy? Will Ron be dragged the *entire* way to Hogsmeade by Seamus and Dean? And when the heck does Dumbledore *really* get into the picture? 


End file.
